The University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) at Galveston desires to maintain a coordinated, multidisciplinary medical school-based Clinical Cancer Education Program which represents a logical extension of current activities in oncology at UTMB. UTMB, with its large student and house officer enrollment and its long history as a source of continuing education for practicing physicians, has made the development of innovative cancer education and training programs at the undergraduate, graduate, and postgraduate levels a major objective of its cancer effort. In accomplishing this objective, it is essential that the education and evaluation of undergraduate students, house officers, and practicing physicians in regard to the principles of the diagnosis and treatment of neoplastic disease be coordinated. The program strives to meet objectives in the affective, cognitive, psychomotor and interpersonal domains which relate to each of the six competencies listed: 1) Skill in gathering and recording clinical information pertinent to the cancer problem. 2) Competency in defining the patient's problems related to cancer. 3) Judgement in deciding the appropriate physician intervention in the diagnosis and management of cancer. 4) Judgement and skill in implementing treatment for cancer. 5) Accepting responsibility for health maintenance and prevention of cancer in one's patients. 6) Effectiveness and appropriateness of one's attitudes toward one's role as a physician generally in dealing with the problem of cancer.